


Sakurai-sensei, Love Poems and Afternoon Cuddles

by 5_coloredstorm



Series: Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Teacher, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Warm and cozy afternoons are perfect for bonding over written works of love.





	Sakurai-sensei, Love Poems and Afternoon Cuddles

> _“…I don’t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,_  
_Or arrow of carnations that propagate fire,_  
_I love you as one loves certain obscure things,_  
_Secretly, between the shadow and the soul…_

_Cien sonetos de amor or 100 Love Sonnets was written by Pablo Neruda and dedicated to his wife Matilde. It is separated into four sections showing the different times of the day: morning, afternoon, evening and night…_

The voice of his English teacher slowly faded from Nino’s ears as he closed his eyes. He tried not to succumb to his sleepiness. He was tired both from school deadlines and from trying to understand the peculiar behavior his friends were suddenly exhibiting. Remembering what happened yesterday, he asked Jun to retrieve the pin that he left when they played around in the rooftop. But when the guy went back, he was blushing all over. They questioned him, actually only Nino, as Aiba just stared at Jun like he was transmitting a telepathic message to him.

Nino suspected that there’s something that those two know that he didn’t. He’s determined to extract that information from them.

Deep in thought, he faintly heard their teacher calling a certain classmate of his. “Tanaka?”

_Do I have a classmate with that name?,_ he thought.

“Yes, Tanaka”, barely hearing his teacher.

Opening his eyes half-lidded, he saw a guy with glasses and hair cut in crew-neck style standing up from his seat. _Ah! Tanaka! He almost forgot that kid._ It seems Tanaka asked something but he can’t figure it out. He, then, slowly drifted off to the dream world.

————

The sound of the clinic door opening was heard. Footsteps slowly approaching the cubicle nearest to the window. The white curtain cloth that was dripping off from the steel bar was suddenly pulled open.

“Ah! You found me!”, the guy who’s lying comfortably on the bed happily exclaimed and looking like he has been caught doing something bad.

“Satoshi!”, Sho exasperatedly called out as he entered the cubicle Ohno’s situated in.  
“Everyone’s looking for you! You missed the faculty meeting.”

Ohno ignored Sho’s complaints and simply patted the side of the bed near him. No signs of remorse and regret can be seen from the guy. In all those years that they were together, Sho’s still having a hard time accepting the fact that Ohno doesn’t stick to rules and as always, stubborn. He simply sighed and with no other options, just complied to his invitation. Lifting the blanket that was covering Ohno, he squeezed himself to fit on the small bed.

Ohno eagerly wrapped his arms on Sho’s waist.

“Don’t be mad.” He nuzzled the tip of his nose over Sho’s hoping that he’ll be forgiven if he showed sweetness towards the English teacher.

It’s kind of unfair to act cute while being scolded. He’s very weak when his boyfriend is acting like that. Sho, in the end, was utterly defeated. Pulling Ohno closer, he gently kissed the top of his partner’s head. “Alright, you’re forgiven.”

Ohno snuggled his head on to Sho’s neck and breathed in the sweet scent that was radiating. Oh! How he loved that smell. As they lay comfortably, arms and legs slowly intertwined making them inseparable. It was a fine afternoon for relaxation and cuddling. Through the window, they can hear the baseball club yelling with all their might. It coincided with the soft and soothing melody coming from the music room upstairs. The chatter of the students going home can be heard. Life can be busy for someone whose profession is to teach and these fleeting moments of peace is something they always yearn for.

And in the silence of the room, Sho spoke, “Earlier, I talked about this poet, Pablo Neruda and how he dedicated a whole sonnet to his wife. Quite a romantic, I say.”, Sho played with the locks of Ohno’s brown hair and continued, “A student asked me that if I would choose a stanza for my girlfriend, what would it be.”

Ohno hummed in curiosity.

Sho started to read a part of the poem:

> _“I love you without knowing how or when or from where.  
I love you simply without problems or pride:  
I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this.”_

Funny how despite the depth of the stanza, the only reply that he got from Ohno was “I love you” but the thing is love is simple. You met someone and suddenly knew that you will love this person as much as you can without any reasons or explanation. You love that person simply because they exist.

After a few minutes, Sho noticed that the person in his arms became limp and knew that Ohno fell asleep. He gazed at him adoringly and told him, “I love you too, Satoshi.” He closed his eyes and gradually drifted off to sleep.

—————

Not long after, Inohara-sensei, the school nurse, entered the clinic and saw the couple sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms. He was tempted to wake them up and reprimand both teachers about toning down school romance especially when students are still roaming free around school grounds. However, seeing how tranquil the couple look, he decided to let them be.

He proceeded to his desk when he heard the door opening. Immediately, he went to the direction of the sound and saw no one. Inohara, then, noticed that the bed sheet in the cubicle beside that of Ohno and Sho’s was crumpled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
I promise the next chapter is good.


End file.
